Sorpresas y consecuencias: Milagro y Destino
by Natsichan
Summary: Jeri Katou nunca pensó que las consecuencias de su vida podrían llevarla hacia una segunda oportunidad. Daisuke Motomiya creía que la vida le traería una sorpresa cuando menos lo esperara. Así se conocieron, él empecinado con la idea de que los milagros existían y ella sosteniendo que todo era parte de un destino inevitable. [Para el reto: Tiempo de Shipear del foro Mundo Digital]
1. Púrpura

**Digimon no me pertenece...**

 **Este escrito participa del reto: Tiempo de Shipear del foro Mundo Digital**

* * *

 **Capítulo I:**

 **Púrpura**

Había en el mundo personas molestas, personas audaces, personas frías, personas tímidas, personas entusiastas, personas tristes y de todo tipo. Pero Daisuke Motomiya nunca en su vida había visto u oído hablar de personas púrpuras. Hasta ese día. Ese día, desde un principio, todo había sido diferente.

Daisuke solía llevar a cabo, todos los días, la más sencilla de las rutinas. Levantarse, asearse, desayunar, ir al colegio, almorzar, practicar deportes, viajar al digimundo, volver a casa, ducharse, cenar y regresar a dormir. A veces variaba un poco y cenaba en casa de uno de sus amigos, o acampaban todos en el digimundo. Otras veces se acortaba un poco, quitando el deporte de la lista o incluso el colegio. A Daisuke ya no le gustaba ir al colegio. No faltaba mucho para su último año de secundaria, pero antes tenía una razón especial para ir a clases y ahora que ya no tenía una motivación sentía que le faltaban energías.

Pero, ese día, no lo hizo a propósito. Su despertador nunca sonó. Daisuke se quedó plenamente dormido y se perdió el desayuno. Al levantarse descubrió que no había nadie en la casa y se esforzó mucho por llegar a tiempo a la escuela, se vistió a los apurones, apenas lavó sus dientes e incluso corrió todo el trayecto hasta el colegio, pero el timbre que anunciaba el inicio del día escolar lo sorprendió sonando cuando él estaba a una cuadra de distancia. Apretó el pasó en vano, porque al llegar las puertas se cerraron en su nariz y no se volvieron a abrir.

El muchacho tardó unos minutos en recuperar el aliento, maldijo a su reloj por no haberlo despertado a tiempo y pensó en volver a su casa. Pero no había nada allí que pudiera hacer, no había nadie y sería aburrido. Le surgió la idea de ir al centro comercial así que, sin meditar nada, como le era acostumbrado, tomó el tren de las nueve y disfrutó de una mañana sin maestros gruñones que le exigieran que prestara atención.

En el centro comercial, recorrió todos y cada uno de los negocios. Aprendió que un indicador emocional era un artefacto apenas lanzado al mercado, que servía para comprender cuándo una persona había cambiado su estado de ánimo, y le pareció una idea ridícula e inservible. Pagó una entrada al cine, para ver una película de estreno en la cual se quedó dormido. Y descubrió que en la heladería habían agregado dos sabores nuevos, jamás vistos y algo exóticos, por supuesto, probó los dos. Daisuke era un fiel creyente de que si la vida te regala una sorpresa, había que seguirle el juego porque sin duda te llevaría al sitio más impensado, llenándote de aventuras.

A mediodía compró un plato de Ramen para llevar y caminó despacio hasta la parada de trenes. El viaje de vuelta al instituto le pareció más corto de lo normal, y al llegar, esperó en los bancos frente al colegio a que las puertas se abrieran una vez más. Su almuerzo se acabó enseguida y maldijo su mala costumbre de quedarse con hambre.

El tiempo se vio ralentizado una vez más y la espera se hizo pesada, casi interminable. Daisuke no era una de esas personas que llevaban consigo el bendito don de la paciencia, pero a lo largo de los años, había cambiado bastante. Todas las personas cambian, para eso está la etapa de la adolescencia, pero Daisuke no entendía como había llegado a cambiar tanto y muchas veces al día se detenía a pensar en ello, a comparar a su _antiguo yo_ con el Daisuke del presente. Había un millón de diferencias, desde las peleas que _ya casi_ ni sostenía con su hermana mayor hasta la _perfecta_ superación del romance entre su amigo y la chica de sus sueños.

En el mundo quedaba tan solo una única persona con la cual Daisuke siempre mostraría esa parte inmadura e insoportable que aún llevaba dentro. Esa persona también había cambiado mucho y, al igual que él, sólo volvía a mostrar esa actitud fastidiosa e infantil cuando cruzaban palabra. Esa era su maldición o, tal vez, su único respiro del presente. Miyako y él no cambiarían nunca en ese aspecto, y tal vez por eso fue que ella se convirtió inexplicablemente en su mejor amiga, le sacó sonrisas en el momento adecuado y lo sostuvo de pie cuando creyó que su mundo se hacía pedazos.

Las puertas del instituto se reabrieron ante él y ordenadamente, los alumnos comenzaron a salir, primero los mayores y por último los más jóvenes. Daisuke se puso de pie casi de un salto, y arrojó a un cesto de basura el plato vacío de Ramen, guardó las servilletas limpias que le habían quedado en sus bolsillos y se escabulló sin pensarlo entre los alumnos del curso superior, para poder ingresar sin ser visto por las autoridades del colegio. Sus amigos ya debían estar en la sala de computadoras, así que apresuró el paso para poder, por una vez en el día, llegar a tiempo.

Él creía que ellos se irían sin él, pero para su sorpresa estaban esperándolo. Los tres le sonrieron ampliamente, él les devolvió el gesto. Miyako se puso de pie, para evitar silencios incómodos e hizo los honores. No es que esa típica frase fuera necesaria, pero era un detalle que a Miyako le gustaba mucho y era importante para ella, por eso todos lo respetaban. Daisuke pensaba que decir aquello antes de viajar al digimundo era un pequeño reflejo de los pensamientos de su amiga, esas ideas de nunca abandonar al niño que cada persona lleva en su interior.

El digimundo estaba en paz desde su última aventura, y ahora ellos sólo paseaban por allí controlando que nada malo ocurriera. En una ocasión, Veemon y Daisuke se las arreglaron para detener una estampida de Tyrannomons que de no haber aminorado la marcha hubieran destruido la aldea de los Wanyamons. Hikari siempre contaba una anécdota sobre cómo ella y Gatomon conocieron a una pequeña Lunamon perdida y la regresaron a su hogar. Iori y Armadillomon, una vez, habían evitado que un Meramon incendiara un bosque de Cherrymons. Ken y Wormmon fueron los que salvaron a un pequeño Poyomon de caer en las grietas que se abrieron en la tierra tras un terremoto. Takeru y Patamon lograron, en una ocasión, evitar una inundación en el valle de las Floramons. Y Miyako y Hawkmon protegieron a todos los digihuevos de la ciudad del renacimiento, impidiendo que quedaran aplastados por un derrumbe. Pero esos episodios siempre eran aislados, y casi nunca se encontraba algo que hacer además de apreciar la belleza de ese mundo.

En cuanto llegaron al bosque, Takeru contó los árboles para guiar al grupo hacia el lugar del encuentro, entre dos robles y frente a la única sequoia en el corazón del bosque digital. En los huecos de los troncos y entre las raíces habían escondido lo necesario para sus acampadas, y ordenadamente acomodaron el lugar para pasar la noche. Iori y Ken aún no habían llegado, ellos cursaban en diferentes institutos con distintos horarios y por eso debían llegar por separado.

Hikari se sentó sobre el viejo mantel púrpura que una vez había pertenecido a la madre de Miyako, y Takeru se sentó junto a ella. Daisuke miró hacia otro lado, no porque le molestara o doliera, sino porque se le hacía raro quedarse mirando, y Miyako colocó un brazo por sobre los hombros del muchacho.

—Envíale un mensaje a Iori y a Ken con tu D-Terminal —le dijo.

Daisuke frunció un poco el entrecejo.

—No me digas lo que tengo que hacer, cara de Ogremon.

Miyako enterró su codo en las costillas de Daisuke.

— ¡Entonces hazlo, tonto!

De no haberse quedado sin aliento, Daisuke le hubiera contestado que lo hiciera ella misma, pero lo único que consiguió hacer fue llevar sus manos al punto donde Miyako le había golpeado, como si eso aplacara el dolor que rápidamente se extendió hasta su hombro. Dos segundos después, Daisuke ya estaba escribiendo los mensajes para sus amigos, aguantando la respiración para soportar las punzadas en su costado y aparentar que no le dolía, porque no quería darle a Miyako la satisfacción de notar lo dañado que había quedado.

"Ya hemos llegado, ¿cuándo vendrás?" había enviado él a ambos D-Terminales. El primero en responder fue Ken.

—Ahora —le contestó Ichijouji a sus espaldas.

Daisuke se dio vuelta para encontrarse con su mejor amigo, pero su saludo se limitó a un choque amistoso de puños porque Miyako se echó en los brazos de Ken y no hubo manera de convencerla para que lo soltara hasta cumplirse los diez minutos.

Iori llegó entrada la tarde, después de su entrenamiento para el campeonato regional de Kendo. Y, en cuanto todos acabaron sus saludos, acabó también su descanso. Debían encontrar a sus compañeros.

Normalmente ellos no iban a buscarlos, sus compañeros los encontraban cada tarde en aquel lugar, ese era el sitio de los reencuentros, y parecía que sus digimons lo habían olvidado porque pasaron muchas horas y no se supo nada de ellos. Por eso, divididos según sus digievoluciones DNA, partieron en la búsqueda. Hikari y Miyako fueron por el bosque, Iori y Takeru revisaron en los valles cercanos, y Ken y Daisuke siguieron buscaron río arriba.

No era usual no hallarlos y eso comenzaba a inquietarlos. Daisuke pensó que la vida le estaba preparando una sorpresa grande al final del camino y ese pensamiento era lo que lograba mantenerle el buen humor, ¡le encantaban las sorpresas! Ken, por su parte, estaba considerablemente preocupado, y ninguna de las bromas de Daisuke consiguió hacerle reír. Ahí fue cuando a Motomiya se le cruzó la idea de que aquel día se alejaría de todo lo acostumbrado, porque Ken siempre se reía de sus chistes y comentarios. Que no lo hiciera le ayudó a comprender que, posiblemente, la sorpresa que los esperaba no era tan buena como él había imaginado.

Y, efectivamente, no fue positivo. Buscando a sus compañeros, siguiendo el río como habían acordado, acabaron llegando al límite entre dos aldeas en guerra, separadas por el río. Lo primero que sus ojos vieron fue a Veemon, pero enfocando bien la mirada se dio cuenta de que algo no era para nada normal.

"Imposible" pensó Daisuke al ver a los habitantes de una de las aldeas.

—Esos son… —comenzó a decir Ken, extrañado.

Daisuke lo acalló con un gesto brusco.

— ¡Ya sé lo que son! ¡Pero es ilógico! ¿Cómo es que…?

La voz de Veemon llegó a sus oídos pronunciando su nombre, su compañero corrió y saltó a sus brazos. Daisuke lo atrapó pero no le devolvió ningún saludo, estaba confundido y no podía estar cien por ciento seguro de que _ese_ era _su_ Veemon. Allí había demasiados, era una locura, ¡su digimon acompañante había nacido del digiegg del valor! ¿Cómo era posible que existiera una aldea completa de ellos?

Recordó las palabras que Veemon le había dicho al conocerse: "Qué gusto conocerte Daisuke, hace mucho tiempo que te esperaba" "Sí, esperaba a un niño honesto como tú que activara el digiegg del valor" Y entendió al fin el significado. Su compañero había sido elegido de entre todos los de su aldea y había permanecido dormido en el digiegg, esperando.

Daisuke analizó la situación actual, ignorando por completo su desconcierto. Ambas aldeas eran numerosas, había digimons en etapa bebé, algunos eran novatos y tan sólo había uno en etapa campeón, siendo líder de la aldea. Del lado derecho del río estaban los DemiVeemon y Veemon con su líder, Allomon; y del otro lado, los Babydmon y los Dracomon con su líder Coredramon. Divisó a Armadillomon, a Gatomon y a Wormmon defendiendo los derechos de la aldea ubicada a la izquierda; _su_ Veemon, Hawkmon y Patamon los contradecían, en defensa de la aldea de la derecha.

Los gritos entre los habitantes, y por sobre todo los líderes de las aldeas, no cesaban. Ken había enviado un mensaje a los demás avisándoles donde se encontraban y que todos sus compañeros estaban allí.

Veemon les explicó sobre la posición que tenía su aldea en la disputa; Wormmon se había acercado a ellos para llevar a Ken a la aldea que él defendía, insistiendo en que la postura de Coredramon era la única que valía la pena defender. Eran problemas territoriales. Grandes pueblos como esos precisan grandes extensiones de terreno, y ambas aldeas pretendían apropiarse el río que las dividía, no permitirían que se compartiera.

Al principio, Ken y Daisuke, intentaron traer paz, con discursos persuasivos dedicados a los jefes de las aldeas. La idea no les funcionó. Probaron todas las maneras que se les ocurrieron, pero la palabra acuerdo no estaba en el vocabulario de los Digimon. Y tanto Coredramon como Allomon decidieron resolver el asunto con una batalla. Sólo ellos dos, y el vencedor tomaría el río como trofeo.

Por más que quisieron no pudieron detenerlos. Coredramon extendió sus alas y, tomando a su adversario por la espalda para evitar ser mordido por sus filosos dientes, se alejó de las aldeas buscando un sitio donde su pelea no dañara a ningún digimon.

Takeru, Iori, Hikari y Miyako llegaron para verlos hacerse pequeños entre los límites de las montañas. Sus compañeros les explicaron la situación tan rápido como pudieron. Ninguno iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados, y sin pensarlo para nada bien, solamente guiados por el impulso de acabar con la guerra, todos emprendieron viaje hacia las montañas.

Lo que menos habrían imaginado era que sus compañeros digimon estaban peleados y decidirían buscar por separado a los líderes de las aldeas. Entonces, Miyako, Hawkmon, Daisuke, Veemon Takeru y Patamon fueron por un lado del río; y Ken, Wormon, Iori, Armadillomon, Hikari y Gatomon por el otro.

Miyako sostuvo la frente en alto todo el trayecto, con grandes cantidades de energía se movía ligeramente entre los árboles, como si ella fuera una agente de la CIA y la realidad fuera una reversión de Misión Imposible. Takeru fruncía el ceño, era un gesto extraño en él, se veía serio y concentrado, seguramente preparándose mentalmente para una catástrofe. Daisuke mantuvo presente esa idea de que las sorpresas eran algo bueno, intentando convencerse a sí mismo, pretendiendo que nada malo iba a suceder.

—Miyako… —decidió decirle tras un momento —deja de hacer todas esos movimientos torpes.

Ella dejó caer sus hombros y lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—Alguien tiene que mantener el entusiasmo y la adrenalina. Si no, no llegaremos jamás hasta donde pelean esos dos gigantes digimon.

Daisuke rodó los ojos.

— ¡Ay, por favor! ¡Parecemos un grupo de policías aficionados! ¿Es qué ninguno recuerda nuestras aventuras pasadas? ¡Antes éramos detectives profesionales!

Takeru hizo oídos sordos al comentario.

Miyako bufó, casi molesta.

—Antes eras un patán y ahora… oh, espera, mal ejemplo, ¡lo sigues siendo!

Daisuke sonrió, casi orgulloso.

—Mi punto, señorita Ogremon, es que al fin tenemos una misión importante. ¡Y la estamos arruinando al estar divididos!

Los ojos de la chica se entrecerraron lentamente, amenazándolo en silencio.

—No exageres, chiquitito. Todos nos encontraremos en el lugar donde ese Coredramon y ese Allomon están luchando, y pondremos fin a esto. Nuestros compañeros digimon no estarán peleados para siempre. Sólo hay que encontrar ese sitio.

Daisuke puso mala cara y señaló un punto, delante de ellos, que Miyako no logró distinguir aunque llevaba bien puestos sus anteojos.

— ¿Qué no vez las bolas de fuego que se divisan detrás de aquella arboleda? ¿Ni siquiera distingues el humo? ¡Esos dos están incendiándolo todo con su pelea! ¡Hay que detenerlos!

—Y eso haremos —coincidió Takeru relajando su mirada.

Extendió su D-3 he hizo digievolucionar a Patamon, Miyako y Daisuke lo siguieron al instante, y sus compañeros volaron por sobre la arboleda para intervenir en la pelea.

Lo que pasó después fue lo más desconcertante del día. Aquello que calificó a esa aventura como la más extraña y, al mismo tiempo, la que llegó a marcarlos de por vida.

Los tres caminaban intentando no tropezar con las raíces de los árboles que sobresalían de la tierra. Pero, por supuesto, Miyako cayó al suelo varias veces y en todas las oportunidades los arrastró tanto a Takeru como a él. Fue tras una de esas caídas que encontraron tres siluetas.

Lo primero que llegó a sus mentes había sido la idea de que esos fueran sus amigos. Pero esas figuras no cuadraban con los cuerpos de Iori, Hikari o Ken. Esos extraños eran personas, pero eran púrpuras, desde la raíz de sus cabellos hasta la punta de sus pies.

Los tres elegidos se acercaron despacio, con sumo cuidado de no alertar a las siluetas con algún ruido. Las tres figuras estaban de espaldas a ellos. Daisuke entendió que habían frenado el paso al notar sus sombras cubrirlos, supuso que se darían vuelta para atacarlos y se preparó para un contraataque.

Entonces, las tres figuras se giraron quedando de cara a ellos, pero antes de poder reaccionar con lo que habían planeado, los seis dejaron un grito en el cielo. Sucedió casi en un milisegundo. Dos puñetazos, uno en el rostro de Daisuke, otro en el brazo de Miyako. Y una patada en el estómago de Takeru, dejándolo tendido en el suelo. La persona púrpura ubicada en el medio de las tres figuras amenazó con golpearlos de nuevo. Daisuke y Miyako ayudaron a Takeru a levantarse.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —Exigió saber la agresora.

Los tres alzaron sus manos, extendiendo sus palmas, para dar a entender que no querían hacerles daño.

—Mi nombre es Takeru Takaishi —se presentó él dando un pequeño paso hacia adelante —. Ellos son Miyako Inoue —dijo señalándola con la cabeza —, y Daisuke Motomiya.

Daisuke asintió y sonrió a las tres personas de color púrpura como saludo, pero nadie le respondió. Se fijó en que la figura del medio llevaba el cabello púrpura atado en una coleta, a su derecha había un muchacho, que también tenía su piel, su cabello y toda su ropa púrpura, y a la izquierda, escondiéndose un poco detrás de la agresora había una persona más, mirando siempre hacia abajo, con los dedos de sus manos entrelazados con timidez. Daisuke se movió un poco, para verla mejor, pero la persona del medio le mostró ambos puños, amenazándolo con agredirlo una vez más, y él no quería otro golpe, de modo que se quedó lo más quieto posible.

— ¿Qué son ustedes? —Se le escapó decir.

En realidad, Daisuke no había querido preguntar eso, sino más bien se le hacía curioso cómo habían terminado púrpuras, pero se sorprendió a sí mismo preguntando aquello y, como lo había estado haciendo durante todo el día, dejó que las sorpresas lo guiaran.

El muchacho púrpura alzó una ceja.

— ¿Cómo que qué somos? Eso es obvio, hombre. ¡Estamos púrpuras, pero somos personas! ¿Qué más? Yo soy Hirokazu Shiota —comentó con un tono de voz peculiar.

La agresora lo fulminó con la mirada y él alzó las manos al igual que los tres elegidos habían hecho hacía un momento. Daisuke pensó que esa muchacha debía de dar miedo todo el tiempo e incluso a sus amigos.

—Mi nombre es Ruki Makino —habló la agresora, habiendo respirado profundo y bajado los brazos —. Y me gustaría saber cómo llegaron ustedes aquí.

Daisuke, Miyako y Takeru compartieron una mirada.

—Y a nosotros nos encantaría saber cómo llegaron ustedes —contestó Miyako a la defensiva.

Ruki Makino entrecerró los ojos. Daisuke creyó que estaba lo suficientemente distraída como para prestarle atención a lo que él hacía, y volvió a moverse para encontrar la mirada tímida de esa tercera persona púrpura que le llamó tanto la atención. Recibió un golpe en la nuca por su intento.

— ¡Ya-deja-de-hacer-eso! —Le gruñó a Ruki Makino con la mandíbula fuertemente apretada.

La muchacha lo tomó por la camiseta y lo alzó del suelo.

— ¿Cómo puedo estar segura de que ustedes no son enemigos?

— ¡Oye, tranquila! ¡De verdad no quiero hacerte daño! —Le advirtió Daisuke.

Una risilla cantarina llevó a Ruki Makino a soltarlo, haciéndolo caer sentado al suelo. La muchacha se giró para ver a la única persona púrpura que no se había presentado y así Daisuke pudo verla, sonriendo a medias, con sus grandes ojos cafés puestos en él; la chica ocultó su risilla entre sus manos y apartó la mirada hacia sus pies. Ruki acompañó el eco de esa suave risa con la suya, un poco más bufona.

Daisuke tardó medio segundo en caer en la cuenta de que nadie le había creído su amenaza.

—Hablaba en serio —dijo poniéndose de pie. Hirokazu Shiota también se rio. Incluso Miyako y Takeru se unieron al coro de pequeñas risas. — ¿¡No me creen!?

—No tendrías oportunidad —le advirtió Hirokazu Shiota encogiéndose de hombros.

Ruki Makino se cruzó de brazos. Daisuke puso sus manos en sus bolsillos y frunció los labios. Pero antes de que se le ocurriera qué contestar para defender su orgullo, una bola de fuego azul salió despedida de entre las montañas y dio a parar junto a ellos.

* * *

Mis agradecimientos infinitos a **NievesJS13** por su hermosísimo fanart Daijeri

¡Gracias por leer! Espero tengan lindo día n.n


	2. Rojo y negro

Digimon no me pertenece...

Este escrito participa del reto: Tiempo de Shipear del foro Mundo Digital

* * *

 **Capítulo 2:**

 **Rojo y negro**

Había en la vida viajes exóticos, viajes peligrosos, viajes familiares, viajes relajantes, viajes aventureros, viajes de trabajo y de todo tipo. Pero Jeri Katou nunca en la vida había sabido de uno como aquel. Todo era impredecible en ese viaje y eso era lo que más la descolocaba.

Jeri creía con todo su ser que la vida de uno ya estaba escrita, y las personas debían aprender a vivir con ello, aceptarlo, superarlo y seguir adelante con la mejor de las sonrisas. Creía que cada persona forjaba su propio destino, porque éste era el resultado de las consecuencias de sus acciones. Ella lo sabía muy bien y nunca podría olvidarlo. Lo que jamás hubiera imaginado era que las consecuencias de sus acciones la llevarían hasta esa nueva e impensada aventura.

Recorrer el digimundo no había sido el detalle extraño, ella ya lo había hecho antes, pero en ese viaje aquel mundo era muy distinto al que Jeri y todos sus amigos recordaban. Presenciar una pelea entre dos gigantescos digimon tampoco había sido tan extraño, ellos ya habían luchado en su aventura pasada, pero nunca antes habían visto a dos digimons como aquellos. Separarse en pequeños grupos no fue ni de cerca aquello tan extraño, anteriormente ya les había sucedido y sabían que se volverían a encontrar, pero jamás habían caído por un hoyo en el suelo hasta dar con una laguna púrpura. Incluso estar perdidos no era lo extraño del viaje, se habían perdido en varias ocasiones la vez anterior, pero en esta oportunidad habían encontrado a _otros_ _tamers_.

Eso era lo extraño: Haber encontrado a tres desconocidos en el medio del bosque y lo rápido que se vieron obligados a confiar en ellos.

Takeru Takaishi, Miyako Inoue y Daisuke Motomiya eran los nombres de los tres tamers con los que cruzaron camino. Jeri estaba segura de que sus amigos, al igual que ella, habían esperado encontrarse con Ryo Akiyama, quien había regresado al digimundo antes que ellos, pero ninguno había considerado la posibilidad de que hubiera _otros_ _tamers_ además de ellos.

Su encuentro con esos tres desconocidos no había sido el más normal. Ruki no confiaba en ellos y había querido golpearlos a todos hasta dejarlos inconscientes para así poder escapar. Jeri pensaba que su amiga lo hubiera hecho de no haber sido por la gigantesca bola de fuego que cayó junto a ellos como consecuencia de la guerra entre esos dos digimons, incendiando todos los árboles a su alrededor.

Y ya no les importó caminar con cuidado para no caer en otro hueco que los volviera a pintar de púrpura, corrieron lejos del fuego como si esa fuera la única manera de sobrevivir. Y en definitiva, lo era. Hirokazu y Ruki aún no habían encontrado a sus camaradas y parecía que los tres desconocidos tampoco tenían la compañía de un digimon, lo cual los dejaba indefensos.

Acabaron escondiéndose en una cueva entre las montañas, Jeri pensó que no era un buen sitio para refugiarse dadas las circunstancias y no se había equivocado. Debieron correr de allí pasados dos minutos, porque la pelea de aquellos dos digimons que ella no conocía llevaría al derrumbe de aquellas montañas.

Al ver una llamarada de fuego anaranjado dirigirse hacia el cielo cuando uno de los digimons embestía a su adversario contra la montaña donde ellos habían estado escondidos, Jeri lo comprendió. Ruki y Hirokazu también lo hicieron, detuvieron su corrida y llevaron sus manos hacia sus digicartas. Takeru Takaishi y Miyako Inoue corrían en dirección a la pelea, Daisuke Motomiya se frenó en seco al notar que ellos no los estaban siguiendo.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó inquieto y algo nervioso.

Jeri no dejó de ver a los dos digimons contrincantes. Eran enormes, ambos azules. Los dos utilizaban el fuego, uno azul y el otro anaranjado. Uno llevaba alas y el otro, grandes colmillos. Uno tenía agilidad de seiscientos sesenta puntos y el otro tenía fuerza de setecientos cuarenta puntos.

—Ese es Coredramon —dijo Ruki señalando al digimon con alas.

—Y ese otro es Allomon —continuó Hirokazu, consultando entre sus cartas.

— ¿Y hasta ahora lo notan? —Inquirió Daisuke Motomiya en un tono que se quedaba a medio camino entre la sorpresa y la burla —. Después explicamos, ahora a correr.

Lo que sucedió después pasó tan rápido que hasta la noche, cuando todos se sentaron alrededor de una pequeña fogata, no pudo entenderlo con claridad. Jeri recordaba toda la escena con gritos a todo pulmón, peleas incontrolables, corridas incesables, digimons y personas desconocidas. No sabía cómo había pasado que el resto de sus amigos, Takato, Jenrya, Shaochung y Kenta, llegaron hasta donde ellos estaban junto con otras tres personas. Ninguno de ellos estaba púrpura, pero los tres desconocidos que apenas habían llegado venían acompañados de sus camaradas. Y Takeru Takaishi, Miyako Inoue y Daisuke Motomiya se reencontraron con sus respectivas camaradas en medio de la lucha tan problemática que sostenían esos dos digimons de color azul, detrás de las montañas.

La muchacha de cabellos largos y extrañamente lilas, Miyako Inoue, tomó a Jeri de un brazo y a Hirokazu del otro, para guiarlos a un sitio más seguro. Jeri vio que los demás desconocidos hacían lo mismo con el resto de sus amigos, mientras que los digimons acompañantes de ese grupo de personas intentaban controlar la situación.

Todo llegó de forma rápida y se fue de igual manera, las seis camaradas de los seis desconocidos lograron separar a Coredramon y Allomon, y aplacaron su rabia llevándolos lo más lejos del otro posible.

Un muchacho de cabellos azulados fue quien les explicó lo que ocurría: dos aldeas reclamaban la adquisición de un mismo río a sus terrenos, y los jefes de estos pueblos no se preocuparon en buscar una solución diplomática.

— _¡El río es el premio! —Había dejado escapar Kenta antes de que aquel muchacho acabara con la explicación._

 _El más pequeño del grupo de desconocidos había asentido con la cabeza._

— _¿Quiénes son ustedes? —Inquirió, después, Jenrya con el entrecejo arrugado —, ¿por qué se entrometen en los problemas internos de esas aldeas?_

 _Daisuke Motomiya inclinó la cabeza hacia un costado, como si no comprendiera a qué iba tal pregunta._

— _Si crees que dejaremos a dos aldeas destruirse mutuamente, estás equivocado. Es nuestro deber mantener la paz y el equilibrio en este mundo. Para eso fuimos elegidos, ¿no te parece? —Les dio una mirada a todo el grupo y después siguió diciendo —. Y si ustedes pudieron llegar hasta aquí es porque también han sido elegidos._

— _No somos elegidos, somos tamers —le dijo Takato en un intento de aclarar todas esas ideas tan extrañas._

— _¿Tamers? —Inquirió la chica vestida de rosa, que se sentaba junto a Takeru Takaishi._

 _A Jeri le sonó anómalo ese tono, no concordaba con lo que había dicho. Era imposible que una tamer no supiera lo que esa palabra significaba._

— _Sí —obvió Shaochung sonriendo muy ampliamente a los desconocidos —. Somos tamers, entrenadores de digimons._

 _Los rostros de aquellas seis personas se vieron crispados por el desconcierto._

— _¿En-entrena…? ¿Entrenadores? —Había dicho el menor._

Así comenzó todo. Las historias, la confianza, la amistad. Fue tan raro para ellos pero a la vez fue algo muy natural. Y habiendo acabado con la pelea entre los líderes de esas aldeas, decidieron acampar juntos, contándose anécdotas de sus aventuras. Ninguno podía creer cómo había sido posible que nunca se hubieran cruzado o hayan oído hablar de su grupo. Les mostraron sus D-Powers y las digicartas, y aunque muchos reconocieron a varios de los digimons ilustrados, ninguno sabía para qué servían. Los elegidos les contaron acerca de sus enemigos y de la generación de digidestinados que habían protegido a aquel mundo antes que ellos; los tamers hablaron de las Bestias Sagradas, de Calumon y del Delipa, de la organización Hypnos y de sus camaradas. Hubo muchos detalles que con suaves miradas Jeri pidió que no nombraran, y sus amigos respetaron la decisión acallando algunos temas.

Lo más extraño era que los tamers jamás habían oído hablar del incidente en Hikarigaoka ni ningún otro en Odaiba, ellos no recordaban nada peculiar que haya sucedido en otra ciudad que no sea Shinjuku. Y los elegidos no sabían acerca de algo llamado Delipa. Pero aun así, con todas esas lagunas en sus historias decidieron creer y confiar en sus palabras.

La fogata llegó con las estrellas y Jeri se distrajo observando el chisporroteo anaranjado del fuego, deteniendo su mente en los recuerdos que ese color le traía. No se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola hasta que apartó la mirada de las chispas.

Daisuke Motomiya se había sentado junto a ella, pasando de una mano a la otra una manta prolijamente doblada y miraba el fuego con la mirada casi vacía, igual que en el momento en lo había conocido.

—Tu nombre es Jeri Katou, ¿verdad? —Le dijo él llevando su mirada hacia ella.

Jeri no se había dado cuenta de lo fijo que había estado observándolo hasta que sus ojos se cruzaron y de inmediato bajó la vista al suelo, asintiendo como respuesta a su pregunta. Ella nunca le dijo quién era, pero Hirokazu había dado una gran presentación de todo el grupo aquella misma tarde.

—Yo soy Da…

—Daisuke —interrumpió ella aún sin atreverse a mirarlo, porque sabía que sus mejillas permanecían vergonzosamente enrojecidas —. Motomiya Daisuke.

Él guardó silencio por medio segundo, Jeri sabía que él había clavado su mirada en ella.

—L-lo recordaste…

En las comisuras de sus labios se asomó una leve y breve sonrisa que le ayudó a reunir el valor para mirarlo, de nuevo, a los ojos que ahora habían abandonado el vacío y brillaban levemente a la luz de la fogata.

—No soy buena olvidando —decidió decir.

Daisuke suspiró, estrujó la manta entre sus manos y volvió a mirar el fuego, con la mirada vacía, una vez más.

—Yo no soy bueno recordando —soltó tras una pausa.

Ella enarcó ambas cejas.

—Pero recordaste mi nombre —puntualizó con un extraño sonrojo en las mejillas —. Gracias —sonrió desconcertándolo —, por la manta —aclaró señalándola.

Daisuke miró sus manos, y automáticamente se sonrojó. Jeri era buena observando y lo había visto a él preparando su litera, con una manta de sobra, preguntándose si acercarse primero o esperar a que alguien preguntara. Comenzaba a hacer frío y Jeri estaba empapada, por haberse quitado en el río los restos de ese pegajoso fluido púrpura.

—Bueno… —comenzó a decir —, en las noches suele hacer frío y… —se aclaró la garganta —, y bueno, tú…

—Gracias —repitió ella sonriendo.

Él también sonrió, con manos temblorosas la cubrió con aquella suave manta roja y, apenas susurrando un corto y casi tímido saludo, se marchó de nuevo a su litera. Jeri soltó una suave risa que simpatizaba con los suspiros y su mirada se cruzó con la de su mejor amiga. Todo su rostro se coloreó al ver esa sonrisa significativa en el rostro de Ruki y, acurrucándose en la manta roja de Daisuke, intentó olvidar su torbellino de sensaciones inesperadas. Pero ella no era buena para olvidar y en sus sueños se encontró con el color negro de siempre, interrumpido por un suave rojo que cada vez se hacía más brillante.

Lo que la despertó, a la mañana siguiente, fue el grito aterrado de Shaochung. Jenrya salió despedido de entre las mantas que Hikari Yagami le había conseguido y corrió hasta donde su pequeña hermana estaba, paralizada, mirando sólo al cielo.

— ¿Qué viste? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué fue ese grito?

—Y-Y-Yo… Yo-o… —tartamudeó sin quitar su mirada de algún punto en el cielo.

Su frase nunca llegó a formarse porque el inconfundible rugido de Allomon hizo retemblar el bosque en su totalidad y sus pasos retumbaron e hicieron eco entre los troncos de los árboles.

De inmediato, cuatro de los elegidos tomaron sus D-3 y se internaron en el bosque en busca de Allomon, para intentar volver a solucionar el problema, muchos de los tamers los siguieron. Daisuke Motomiya y Ken Ichijouji se quedaron atrás, Jenrya y Jeri permanecieron junto a Shaochung, que pasmada seguía sin poder articular palabra.

— ¿¡Cómo que se fue!? —Exclamó Ken.

— ¡No está! ¿Tú lo ves? ¡Porque yo no! ¡Y me estoy desesperando! —Le gritó Daisuke a su amigo.

Shaochung los señaló a ambos, que junto al digimon de Ichijouji buscaban algo que se les había perdido de vista.

— ¿¡Qué pasa con ellos!? —Preguntó Jenrya a su hermana —. ¡Si viste algo, dilo!

Jeri colocó su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo, entendía que él estaba muy preocupado y sabía que cuando eso ocurría su razón se nublaba.

—Yo me encargo —le susurró —. Ve con los demás, pueden necesitarte. Busca una manera de comunicarte con Terriermon, yo puedo cuidar de ella mientras tanto.

Jenrya tragó saliva ruidosamente, pero a pesar de sus preocupaciones podía comprender que era necesario acabar con la guerra entre las aldeas y si sus teorías llegaban a ser ciertas podría haber una forma de llamar a sus camaradas. Jeri lo sabía, ella siempre observaba bien y sabía entender. Jenrya asintió y corrió hacia donde provenían los gruñidos de Allomon.

Jeri se inclinó hasta quedar de la misma altura que la niña. La miró a directo a los ojos, Shaochung retenía con fuerza unas cuantas lágrimas que amenazaban con escapárseles.

—S-se… se lo lle… se lo llevó él… —murmuró señalando a Daisuke Motomiya y a Ken Ichijouji.

— ¿Esos muchachos?

Shaochung negó con la cabeza.

—El dragón. ¡Se lo llevó el dragón!

Daisuke oyó aquel grito y se irguió al instante, atando cabos sueltos.

— ¿Coredramon…? —Intentó descifrar Jeri.

—Se llevó a mi compañero, a Veemon —completó Daisuke acercándose a Shaochung. Jeri lo vio luchando contra sí mismo, sin saber si gritarle, sacudirla o implorarle que hablara —. ¿Hacia dónde? —Preguntó con suplica —. ¿Hacia dónde se lo llevó?

Shaochung aún estaba asustada, no resistió más tiempo las lágrimas y las soltó todas dejándolas rodar hasta su mentón y caer al suelo para fundirse en la tierra del digimundo. Jeri la rodeó con sus brazos y Daisuke lanzó un lánguido suspiro. Ken palmeó la espalda de su amigo dándole ánimo y su compañero se prendió al brazo de Daisuke. Shaochung estiró su brazo lentamente y señaló un punto entre los árboles.

Todos se pusieron en marcha y corrieron en aquella dirección. Jeri subió a Shaochung a su espalda y ella los fue guiando hacia el sitio donde había visto desaparecer a un furioso Coredramon y a un inconsciente Veemon. No podían haber ido muy lejos. Sin embargo, ellos encontraron en su camino algo que no les permitió seguir avanzando.

— ¡Cuidado! —Gritó Ken retrocediendo varios pasos y llevando consigo a los demás —. ¡Este es el sitio del terremoto! No podremos atravesarlo, aún no ha pasado mucho tiempo, todavía hay riesgo de desmoronamiento.

— ¡Fue por eso entonces! —Gritó Shaochung —. ¡Fue por eso que el dragón se fue volando! ¡Yo lo perdí de vista en el bosque y después salió de entre las copas de los árboles! Ahí fue cuando grité, me asustó mucho.

Shaochung escondió su rostro en el cabello de Jeri. Daisuke y Ken compartieron una mirada. Y extrayendo un D-3 negro de su bolsillo, Ken Ichijouji hizo digievolucionar a su camarada. El digimon larva se había convertido ahora en un insecto perfeccionado.

—Shaochung… —la llamó Ken con voz suave —, ¿me ayudarías a encontrar el camino que Coredramon tomó? Tú lo viste…

Jeri quiso oponerse, no dejaría que ella se fuera sin su protección. Pero ellos habían tomado la decisión de confiar los unos en los otros y Shaochung, que a pesar de su miedo quería ser una niña valiente, estaba de acuerdo.

—Stingmon… —pronunció Daisuke con voz queda.

El digimon asintió.

—Lo traeré de vuelta.

Daisuke Motomiya sonrió, un poco aliviado. Jeri le dio un suave beso a Shaochung en la mejilla. Shaochung le pidió que no se preocupara. Ken chocó puños con Motomiya y le aseguró a Jeri que cuidaría de la pequeña. Daisuke y Jeri compartieron una mirada, algo nerviosa, y los vieron surcar el cielo hasta desaparecer.

Se creó un silencio impenetrable por unos largos minutos. Jeri estaba preocupada. Veemon estaba atrapado y no quería imaginar todo lo que podría pasarle, no quería alarmar a Daisuke, pero tampoco soportaba la idea de quedarse allí sin hacer nada. Una vez no tuvo el valor para interferir en una pelea y perdió a su camarada. No quería que eso le suceda a Daisuke Motomiya.

Ella se atrevió a dar unos pasos hacia los restos de aquella ciudad, pero Daisuke la detuvo rodeándola con sus brazos.

—Ni se te ocurra. Caeremos si das un paso más.

—No lo hemos intentado, puede suceder que haya puntos en este terreno que podamos pisar. Solamente, tenemos que ir con cuidado.

Mientras hablaba dio un pequeño paso y sus esperanzas se partieron como el suelo a sus pies se agrietó. Daisuke la atrajo más hacia sí y ambos dejaron incluso de respirar para evitar que el suelo continuara quebrándose. Pero fue tarde y ambos cayeron, y todo se volvió negro, y el golpe fue duro, muy duro.

Se había creado un oscuro y profundo precipicio. Jeri agradeció que su destino los llevara a chocar contra una de las paredes de tierra y caer sobre un segmento que sobresalía.

A Daisuke le sonó el cuello cuando giró la cabeza y estiró los brazos hacia adelante como si eso le quitara algo de dolor. A Jeri no le gustó estar allí, le alteró aquel vacío debajo de ellos, no quería estar encerrada ahí, no le gustaba esa oscuridad y sus amigos estaban necesitando de ellos, de su ayuda. Por eso quiso escapar, quiso escalar y regresar al suelo firme, allí corrían peligro. Daisuke sacó un aparato de su bolsillo y tecleó algunos botones. Jeri cayó varias veces en aquel tramo de tierra seca intentando subir.

—Vas a caerte al vacío —le advirtió Daisuke al tiempo en que se sentaba dejando colgar sus pies en el precipicio.

—No quiero quedarme sin hacer nada.

—Estamos haciendo algo —puntualizó él.

— ¿Qué?

—Esperar.

Jeri no pudo entender cómo podía Daisuke tomarse esa situación como algo tan casual, no podía creer cómo estaba él tan tranquilo.

— ¿Esperar qué? —Inquirió sin usar un mal tono —. Tu camarada fue capturado, ¿no quieres ir a salvarlo?

Daisuke le sonrió y la invitó a sentarse a su lado.

—Confío en mis amigos más de lo que parece, ¿sabes? —Rio —. Ellos sabrán entender lo que nos pasó, les envié un mensaje, y no se rendirán hasta arreglar la situación de esas aldeas. Lo aprendieron de mí —Jeri también rio, sabiendo que su última frase no era más que una broma —. No me malinterpretes —le pidió Daisuke volviendo a un tono serio —, no me gusta ser el que se queda esperando, pero en estos momentos si intentamos subir y caemos, podríamos no sobrevivir para contar la historia, así que prefiero esperar a que todo termine y nos saquen de aquí.

Jeri mantuvo la sonrisa y aceptó sentarse, colgando los pies sobre la oscuridad de aquel precipicio.

—El líder se lava las manos y deja al resto hacer el trabajo sucio —comentó regresando la conversación al tono bromista.

Él hizo una mueca, como si el comentario de verdad le hubiera ofendido.

— ¡Oye! A veces a los líderes nos toca el papel de secundarios —dijo, y abandonando el tono divertido, añadió —. La vida no es un juego y si morimos aquí… morimos para siempre.

Jeri ya no vio la manera de hacer que su respuesta a eso sonara divertida.

—Lo sé.

Daisuke se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

—No quiero morir aún, y no quiero que tú mueras —Jeri sonrió levemente —, porque tu amiga de la coleta de caballo me mataría a golpes —Jeri rio —. ¿Ves? La espera no es tan mala, después de todo, te puedes reír.

—Gracias —expuso ella aun sonriendo, él abrió los ojos sin comprender —, por salvarme y por alivianar mi caída con tu cuerpo —las mejillas de Daisuke se colorearon —. Eres muy buena persona, tú y todos tus amigos. Al principio desconfiábamos un poco.

Daisuke relajó los hombros y giró un poco la cabeza para mirarla, habiendo arrugado un poco la nariz.

—Nosotros desconfiábamos mucho de ustedes, ¡estaban púrpuras! ¿Dónde se ha visto una persona púrpura? —Exclamó él haciéndola reír —. Pero sé que son buena gente, incluso la agresora, ¿cómo era su nombre?

Jeri miró hacia el hueco luminoso que era la superficie.

—Ruki. Ruki Makino —respondió —. Ella tiene una historia complicada —se le escapó decir, mientras subía las piernas a aquel tramo de tierra donde se encontraban y abrazaba sus piernas con ambos brazos —. ¿Sabes? Este sitio me recuerda todo el valor y el buen corazón que ella tiene.

Daisuke giró también su cuerpo, para verla de frente.

— ¿Ah, sí?

Su tono fue de sorpresa, Jeri supuso que de seguro le había sonado muy raro lo que había dicho. Al menos, si ella no hubiera conocido la historia, se hubiera quedado atónita al oír que ese horripilante hueco donde sólo había negrura y polvo traía el recuerdo de algo bueno.

—Sí —afirmó sonriendo a sus rodillas —. Ella se dejó caer en un precipicio como este, era como un volcán cuya lava no era lo común sino el Delipa.

Daisuke se asombró con esa respuesta. Jeri lo vio en sus ojos, que poco a poco dejaban de estar vacíos.

— ¿Ese programa que hacía desaparecer las cosas? —Se interesó por saber.

Jeri asintió.

—Ella se sacrificó por nosotros, se arriesgó a morir para detener al enemigo y salvarnos la vida.

Daisuke no pasó por alto el tono triste que se había colado en la voz de Jeri junto con esa frase. Jeri se guardó para sí misma el recuerdo de que Ruki no había sido la única en sacrificarse.

—Pero está con vida —puntualizó Daisuke, en un intento de alejar ese tono abatido de ella.

—Sí —repitió buscando fortalecer su voz —. Renamon, su digimon camarada, se fusionó con ella y gracias a esa digievolución es que estamos todos con vida.

Los ojos de Daisuke se abrieron al instante.

—Espera… ¿ _fusionó_ dijiste? —Jeri volvió a asentir, esta vez con más energía —. ¿Humano y digimon? ¿Se _fusionaron_?

Jeri no comprendió por qué a Daisuke le era tan difícil de asimilar aquella idea.

—Sí. Takato, Jenrya, Ruki y Ryo pueden hacerlo.

— ¿Ryo? —Preguntó extrañado.

Y Jeri recordó lo poco que sabían el uno del otro, y de sus aventuras.

—No lo conoces, no vino a este mundo con nosotros.

Daisuke alzó la vista a la superficie y se recostó sobre la tierra, con las manos como almohadas en su cabeza y sus pies aun colgando en aquel vacío.

—Wow. Yo sólo creía que los digimons podían fusionarse unos con otros.

Y ese fue el turno de Jeri para sorprenderse.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Entre ellos? Eso sería muy extraño.

En su mente se formaron imágenes extrañas como Guilmon con orejas de Terriermon, Renamon con brazos de Guardromon o Antylamon con cabeza de MarineAngemon, y no pudo evitar reír.

—Sí, mi ExVeemon digievoluciona con el Stingmon de Ken.

Jeri inclinó un poco la cabeza, con curiosidad.

— ¿El chico que se fue con Shaochung? —Daisuke asintió —. Él no era bueno antes, ¿verdad? —Preguntó recordando las historias que contaron la noche anterior.

Pronto se arrepintió de haberlo preguntado, porque el rostro de Daisuke se trasformó por completo.

—Las personas pueden cambiar, ¿lo sabías? —Enunció en mal tono, irguiéndose de nuevo para que su mirada, enfurecida, se clavara en la de ella, tímida —. ¡Y tampoco es que hizo todo aquello a propósito! ¡Estaba siendo controlado!

Jeri quiso desaparecer, pero reunió un poco de valor y colocó una mano en el brazo izquierdo de Daisuke.

—Tranquilo, lo entiendo a la perfección, créeme. No quise insinuar nada.

El muchacho se paralizó un momento, y luego, cerrando los ojos, respiró profundo y relajó su furia.

—Perdona —habló más calmado —. Es que ese es un tema muy delicado —la miró rogando que lo disculpara, Jeri sonrió y él se sorprendió de lo fácil que era confiar en ella —. Ken continúa culpándose y yo ya no quiero verlo triste. Después de todo por lo que atravesó, merece más sonrisas en su vida.

Jeri recordó la fogata, recordó la mirada vacía de Ken Ichijouji y la manera en que sus ojos brillaban cuando hablaba con Miyako Inoue.

—Su novia le ayuda con eso, ¿verdad? —comentó suavizando el tenso ambiente y fortaleciendo su sonrisa.

— ¿Miyako? Sí —volvió a sonreír Daisuke, un poco porque le nacía y otro poco por contagiarse la sonrisa de Jeri —. Me pone muy feliz verlos juntos, él le neutraliza las grandes cantidades de energía que ella tiene y ella le agrega esos colores que a él le faltan —dejó una pausa y asintió con decisión —. Algún día seré el padrino de bodas.

Jeri volvió a reír.

—Es bueno para él tener a alguien así a su lado, alguien que la haga reír cuando se siente hundido —dijo ella sonrosándose, pensando en algo que terminó desordenando todas sus ideas y seguridades —. Debe de hacerle muy bien.

Daisuke, con los ojos brillando, volvió a mirarla.

—Miyako es un milagro en la vida de Ken —comentó sonriendo.

Jeri rio, pero esas palabras le hicieron eco en los recuerdos.

—Querrás decir, el destino que le esperaba —le corrigió.

Daisuke arrugó ligeramente la nariz.

—No, de verdad. Fue una gran sorpresa que se enamoraran, y yo creo que si sigues el camino de las sorpresas la vida te regala un milagro.

Ella lo miró a los ojos, dejando toda risa y sonrisa atrás.

—Esas son dos cosas muy distintas. Las sorpresas no pueden levarte a un milagro, te darán consecuencias como cada una de tus acciones lo hace.

Daisuke bajó las cejas por un milisegundo.

— ¿Nunca pensaste que un milagro puede llegar a ser una consecuencia?

Jeri frunció un poco los labios.

—Los milagros no existen, Daisuke. Pero por otro lado, las sorpresas sí.

Daisuke arrugó el entrecejo.

—Entonces las consecuencias existen, pero el destino no.

Jeri pestañeó varias veces.

— ¿Por qué dudas de que el destino existe?

— ¿Por qué dudas de que los milagros existen? —Contraatacó él.

Jeri tragó ruidosamente.

—Porque no ocurrió ningún milagro cuando lo necesité.

La conversación se había terminado por parte de ella y secretamente agradeció que Daisuke lo respetara.

* * *

Espero sea entretenida la lectura.

El próximo capítulo será el final.

¡Nos leemos!


	3. Azul y dorado

Digimon no me pertenece...

Este escrito participa del reto: Tiempo de shipear, del foro Mundo Digital

 **Doy aviso de que este capítulo tiene varios spoilers importantes si no se ha visto la tercera temporada de Digimon, y recalco ¡IMPORTANTES!** (Recae en ustedes si quieren spoilearse o no, yo avisé jaja)

* * *

 **Capítulo 3:**

 **Azul y dorado**

Las voces de sus amigos hicieron eco entre ambas paredes del precipicio, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado entre ellos. Jeri no quería enfadarse con Daisuke, sabía que él no entendía el significado de esas palabras, pero aun así no pudo evitarlo. Daisuke no quería entristecer a Jeri, y no comprendía qué, pero sabía que había hecho algo mal.

Ambos alzaron la vista hacia la deslumbrante luz que provenía de la superficie. No sabían cuánto tiempo habían estado allí abajo, en silencio, ella intentando no ahogarse en los recuerdos, él buscando una manera de romper aquel clima tan terriblemente frío que los había separado.

La sombra de Aquilamon, con sus alas extendidas, descendió por el precipicio con lentitud hasta ellos. Y la voz chillona de Miyako Inoue llegó a sus oídos con un grito.

— ¡No se preocupen! ¡Ya todo está solucionado! ¡Aquilamon los sacará de allí!

Daisuke subió primero al lomo rojizo de Aquilamon y le tendió una mano a Jeri, para ayudarla a hacer lo mismo. Ella la tomó, pero no lo miró, y se acomodó delante de él, colocando sus pies detrás de las alas de aquel digimon. Daisuke sabía que ella aún estaba dolida, y que ocultaba ese dolor con un inexplicable enfado. Ella reunió todas sus fuerzas para no derramar ni una solitaria lágrima y sonreír a todos sus amigos, que los esperaban en la superficie.

La dorada luz del sol, que brillaba en medio del azul del cielo, los cegó al salir de aquel agujero. Todos comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, humanos y digimons, relatando su batalla ganada. Después de una gran discusión y una pelea, se decidió en una alianza de paz compartir el río, siempre y cuando Coredramon no raptara a más digimons y Allomon no los atacara por sorpresa en las noches. Los digimons acompañantes de los niños elegidos también lograron dejar atrás sus diferencias de opinión y acordaron vigilar la zona para hacer cumplir el tratado. Los tamers no habían conseguido comunicarse con ninguno de sus camaradas.

Jeri seguía ocultando su dolor. Daisuke seguía sin entenderla. Ninguno de los dos dio muchas explicaciones sobre cómo habían caído a aquel precipicio. Jenrya miró severamente a Jeri por haber permitido que Shaochung se involucrara en la pelea, pero también le agradeció porque fue ella quien salvó el día y llevó a los digimons a un acuerdo pacífico con su completa inocencia. Ken sabía que Daisuke estaba confundido e, incluso, preocupado, pero aunque lo intentó no pudo ayudarle a cargar con esos sentimientos y Daisuke permaneció en silencio mientras caminaban de regreso al campamento, únicamente hablando consigo mismo.

Veemon también pudo notarlo, ya que en su reencuentro Daisuke no se había mostrado tan efusivo como su compañero esperaba que sucediera. Y por más que quiso averiguar qué ocurría en su mente, no lo logró.

Shaochung Lee no cesaba de bailotear a cada paso que daba, como presumiendo de que la victoria había sido suya y nada más que suya. Daisuke vio por primera vez una sonrisa por parte de Ruki Makino, dedicada a Takeru, que no dejaba de hablar sobre un palo de madera y el golpe que le dio Ruki a Allomon usándolo como arma. Gatomon y Patamon estaban sonrojados por los elogios que Jenrya Lee les dedicaba, y Hikari no podía dejar de reír. Jeri escuchó a Hirokazu y Kenta hablar sobre cuánto podría haberles ayudado tener digicartas en esa batalla, Iori Hida comentaba que le parecía un sistema demasiado antinatural. Takato iba junto a Miyako Inoue, esa muchacha nunca permitió entrar al silencio y tanto él como Ken Ichijouji oían atentos su análisis de la batalla. Daisuke siguió caminando sin hablar. Jeri siguió observándolo todo.

Entonces toda conversación terminó abruptamente. En el campamento, destrozándolo todo, los esperaban seis digimons. Y los siete tamers, lanzando un grito entusiasmado, abandonaron toda compostura y corrieron al encuentro de los seis digimons invasores. El griterío que siguió fue tan potente que los elegidos tuvieron que cubrirse los oídos. Gritaban nombres y saludos. Lloraban de alegría y también de tristeza. Se abrazaban entre todos y no se soltaban. Como si no se hubieran visto en años.

Daisuke no entendía. Jeri no tenía una respuesta para explicarlo.

Daisuke distinguió a un Terriermon y a un Lopmon, como los que había visto junto a Wallace varios años atrás. Jeri atrapó en el aire a los camaradas de los hermanos Lee y lloró sobre ellos.

— ¡Momantai! —Le dijo Terriermon devolviéndole el abrazo.

Daisuke vio a un Guardromon junto a Hirokazu Shiota, los demás digimons se le hacían irreconocibles. Le pareció que el más pequeño, el compañero de Kenta Kitagawa, estaba ilustrado en una de las digicartas que los tamers les habían enseñado la noche anterior, pero no estaba del todo seguro.

Jeri le dio un fuerte abrazo a Guilmon, el digimon se rio en su oído, como solía hacer antes. Pero después de compartir abrazos con todos, notó que algo faltaba. Y se giró en todas direcciones buscando ese algo que nunca halló. Daisuke pensó que buscaba a su camarada.

— ¿Dónde está Impmon? ¿Y Calumon? —Preguntó reflejando toda su preocupación.

Los elegidos no entendían. Los tamers no tenían una respuesta para explicarlo.

—Están donde deben estar —anunció una voz a sus espaldas.

Todos se giraron para ver a un anciano acercarse, a paso lento, hacia ellos. Los tamers hubieran dejado un grito en el cielo y Ruki hubiera golpeado a ese viejecillo hasta dejarlo inconsciente, a causa del susto que recibieron, de no haber sido por el grito de los elegidos.

— ¡Señor Gennai! —Exclamaron a coro.

Y el viejo hombre de datos, sonrió a los presentes, acariciando con una mano la cabeza de Guilmon.

—Hola, niños elegidos —y mirando al grupo de siete personas, añadió una palabra a su saludo —, tamers —inclinó un poco la cabeza, en un gesto amable de bienvenida, dejándolos desconcertados —. Ya era hora de venir a hablarles y aclarar este malentendido.

Ruki Makino arrugó el entrecejo, confundida.

— ¿Usted trajo aquí a nuestros camaradas?

Gennai acentuó su sonrisa.

—Ellos estaban muy ansiosos por volver a verlos —optó decir.

Takato sacudió la cabeza y por primera vez, Daisuke, lo oyó hablar con seriedad.

— ¿Qué sabe usted de Calumon e Impmon? —Inquirió sin dejar de abrazar a su camarada, para alejarlo de aquel hombre.

El señor Gennai apenas alzó las cejas antes de responder.

—Sé lo mismo que ustedes: que no están aquí.

Hirokazu lo apuntó con su dedo índice, acusándolo.

— ¡Usted es un viejo mentiroso! —Le gritó en la cara.

— ¡Sí! —Continuó Kenta tomando en sus manos a su diminuto camarada —. Hace rato nos dijo que sabía dónde estaban.

—Hirokazu, Kenta —les habló Gennai dejándolos boquiabiertos con la sorpresa de que sabía sus nombres —, no pongan en mi boca palabras que no he pronunciado siquiera —después, miró a Takato Matsuda —. Yo no he dicho que sabía dónde están, dije que donde están es donde deben permanecer, y aquí no es ese lugar —volvió su mirada a Hirokazu y Kenta —. Pero… ya que parece interesarles tanto, no les mentiré. Sé dónde es ese lugar.

Los tamers compartieron una mirada extraña. Los elegidos se mantuvieron unos pasos más atrás, en silencio, sin saber qué hacer o qué pensar.

— ¡Díganos señor viejito! ¡Ellos también son nuestros amigos y queremos verlos! —Le pidió Shaochung en un tono de súplica que al mismo tiempo parecía estar regañándolo.

Gennai le sonrió a la niña y a su Lopmon.

—Están en su propia dimensión, donde ustedes mismos deberían estar. Pero por un minúsculo error que me concierne acabaron aterrizando en estas tierras.

Ken Ichijouji dio un paso hacia adelante.

—Señor Gennai, usted no quiere decir que ellos pertenecen a una dimensión como el mar oscuro ¿Verdad?

Miyako tomó la mano de Ken, devolviéndole el brillo a su mirada que con el recuerdo se había vaciado. Jeri y Daisuke encontraron sus miradas en esas manos unidas, y no pudieron evitar sonreír de nuevo, a pesar del dolor y la incomprensión que los había distanciado.

—Ellos provienen de otra dimensión del mundo humano y vivieron sus aventuras en otra dimensión del mundo digital —explicó el señor Gennai —, al igual que muchos otros héroes de este mundo. No vayan a creer que fueron los únicos. El universo de dimensiones es más grande que el universo que ustedes conocen. Y ha sido mi culpa que todos ustedes, tamers, cayeran aquí, en lugar de volver a la dimensión que una vez visitaron —el hombre hizo una mueca y los miró a todos a los ojos —. En verdad lamento la confusión, pero he venido a solucionarlo y llevarlos de vuelta a donde pertenecen —las miradas de tamers y elegidos se cruzaron. Habían pasado muy poco tiempo juntos, pero esa aventura los había unido para siempre —. Les dejaré un tiempo a solas para que se despidan —concluyó Gennai, respetuosamente.

Jeri pensó que algunos encuentros podían ser también despedidas. Miyako abrazó muy fuerte a Takato. Ken alzó en brazos a Shaochung. Hikari abrazó a Jenrya. Takeru chocó puños con Ruki. Iori recibió una palmada amistosa en la espalda, por parte de Kenta y Daisuke hizo lo mismo con Hirokazu. Y todos se mezclaron para saludarse, pero Daisuke no se acercó a nadie más. De improvisto y para sorpresa de todos, llamó a Gennai, le pidió hablar con él sobre algo importante y el hombre, asintiendo, dijo:

—Estaba esperando a que lo mencionaras.

Ambos dieron un paseo muy extenso, alejándose del resto. Y lo que hablaron quedó guardado bajo llave entre sus memorias.

Jeri fue abrazada por Miyako Inoue más de una vez, también por Takeru Takaishi y por Hikari Yagami. Pero ella había esperado poder despedirse de Daisuke y al verlo marchar con aquel hombre, entendió que tal vez eso no estaba en su destino. Sin embargo, cuando todos se hubieron despedido, Gennai no regresó de aquel paseo, sólo lo hizo Daisuke. Él la sorprendió tomándola de la mano y aislándola del resto.

—Acompáñame —le murmuró entusiasmado, con sus ojos brillando.

Y ese fue el turno de Jeri para no comprender, pero no dudó y confió. Sonriendo lo siguió a través del bosque, hacia el lugar donde habían caído al precipicio. Caminaron bastante, sin romper el silencio, hasta dar con aquel terreno de fácil derrumbe.

—Los milagros, muchas veces, se tardan un tiempo en aparecer, pero eso no quiere decir que no te estén esperando en algún punto de tu destino —le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Jeri seguía sin comprender. Daisuke seguía mostrando su entusiasmo, extrajo de su bolsillo su D-3 azul, pero no era como Jeri lo recordaba ya que en un extremo se había adherido un pequeño dispositivo de brillante color dorado.

Daisuke presionó un botón de su D-3 y junto a ellos se abrió un agujero de colores: púrpura, rojo, negro, azul y dorado. Sus manos seguían entrelazadas y ninguno apartó la vista del otro. Él le sonrió con confianza y ella siguió sus pasos dentro de ese túnel luminoso.

El sitio al que llegaron la descolocó por completo. No entendía cómo podía haber tantas sorpresas inesperadas en su destino. Había allí un campo hermoso, repleto de piedras en forma de huevos pintadas de diferentes colores. Jeri se giró hasta dar con la mirada de Daisuke, reclamando en silencio una respuesta. A Daisuke le brillaron los ojos y sin soltar su mano, se acercó un poco a ella.

—Los digimons nunca mueren —le susurró encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros, como si fuera algo natural.

Los ojos de Jeri se abrieron un poco ante esas palabras, su alma se congeló y su respiración se entrecortó. Aquella frase le dio esperanza y con esa esperanza, en su bolsillo, volvió a brillar su D-Power, con una luz dorada que no había visto nunca antes.

Jeri tomó en sus manos el dispositivo y un haz de luz se vio despedido de éste, marcando un camino dorado que terminaba en una de las piedras en el suelo. Entonces lo entendió, Daisuke había pedido a ese anciano que le explicara su dolor y le había conseguido una segunda oportunidad, porque aquellas piedras no eran piedras, sino digihuevos.

La chica corrió hasta caer de rodillas junto al digihuevo pintado de anaranjado, y al ser tocado por la luz de su D-Power se abrió para dejar vivir a un pequeño digimon, que, con lágrimas en los ojos, Jeri alzó en sus manos. Él digimon enrolló su diminuta cola el dedo meñique de Jeri y sus ojos también se llenaron de lágrimas. Ella plantó un beso sobre la frente de su camarada y sus lágrimas le dieron fuerzas para digievolucionar, una vez más, convirtiéndose en un cachorro de león, con su pelaje dorado, que se abalanzó sobre Jeri en un abrazo que duraría para siempre.

Ambos lloraron hasta que ya no quedaron lágrimas que soltar y se abrazaron hasta que ya no les quedaron fuerzas, pero se mantuvieron juntos. Se pusieron de pie y volvieron a sentirse un equipo. Jeri guardó su D-Power y, con Liollmon siguiéndole de cerca los pasos, regresó a donde Daisuke esperaba, aun sonriendo, con la mirada brillante.

—Daisuke yo… —quiso ella comenzar a decir.

Pero Daisuke la interrumpió con un suave gesto, dejándola muda y con las mejillas ardiendo, porque él había dado un paso hacia ella y había acunado su rostro con una de sus manos, secando hasta la última de sus lágrimas.

—Gracias —susurró ella, y él selló su mejilla con un ligero beso que encendió sus pómulos en color carmesí.

Fue cuando él se apartaba que Jeri comprendió que no importaba lo que dijera el destino o si había un milagro de por medio, ella no quería separarse de él y lo atrajo hacia sí en un muy fuerte abrazo que Daisuke, un poco torpe a causa de la sorpresa, respondió eliminando los pocos centímetros que los separaban. Y así permanecieron hasta que el cielo abandonó el azul y se pintó con los colores de sus mejillas.

Apenas se separaron para mirarse a los ojos, uniendo sus frentes, sonriendo como nunca. Jeri se fijó en que la mirada de Daisuke había abandonado todo rastro de su anterior vacío, y se prometió que se ocuparía de que así permaneciera cada día de sus vidas. Daisuke supo en ese momento que la sonrisa de Jeri era la más hermosa de todas y se juró mantenerla por siempre en ella.

* * *

Espero se haya disfrutado. Amo esta pareja y este es el comienzo que le di a su relación hace mucho (cuando comencé a shippearlos), me alegra haber encontrado una oportunidad para compartirlo, ya que lo vengo pensando hace mucho.

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
